


wake up call

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: Steve blinks at her, trying to formulate a response. He does think about Tony a lot. And anyone can see that Tony Stark is a great looking guy, that’s just a fact, and sure, he’d snapped at Thor for trying to sit next to him the last time they all had dinner together, and really, no one could make him laugh like—Oh.“Oh no,” Nat’s saying, watching as Steve’s face grows pink. “You love him.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601260
Comments: 30
Kudos: 226
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a quick tumblr prompt, and the "interrogation" square on my Tony Stark bingo card!
> 
> Title: wake up call  
> Collaborator Name: peachy  
> Card Number: 4017  
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994358  
> Square Filled: K1/Interrogation  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Stevetony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: fluff, feelings realizations, oblivious steve  
> Summary: All Steve wanted was a cup of coffee, but a conversation with Natasha leaves him with a lot more than he bargained for.  
> Word Count: 594

“ _Steve?_ ” 

Natasha’s voice is sharp enough that Steve knows this is probably not the first time she’s tried to get his attention. He gives her an apologetic smile and shakes his head to clear it. 

“Sorry, just tired,” Steve says, which isn’t even a lie. He _is_ tired, having spent half the night poring over paperwork for Fury, only to fall asleep with his head plastered to his tablet screen somewhere around three o’clock in the morning. That, combined with the extended mission he’d been on for two weeks had left him exhausted, and he still isn’t done. 

Steve had woken up around eight with a crick in his neck and a foul temper, and was lacking the patience for anything except maybe the kind of expensive, strong coffee Tony swore by. Now though, Steve’s staring unblinkingly at the gleaming chrome espresso machine and wondering how long it’d take him to even _make_ a cup of coffee. 

Maybe he could just take a walk to Starbucks or something. ...Maybe Tony wanted coffee and would go with him. 

Tony would sympathize about the paperwork, Steve knows. If anyone disagrees with Fury’s ridiculous, type-A protocols, it’s Tony. Steve lets his mind wander off, wondering where Tony is, and whether it’s warm enough for a walk, and if Tony would mind keeping him company. He gets so carried away that he misses everything Nat’s saying. _Again._

_“...And then Tony tells me he wants to make out with you.”_

And, okay, _that_ certainly gets his attention. 

Steve sputters, choking on nothing but air, because it’s not like he’d figured out the machine in front of him through sheer force of will, and when he catches his breath again he looks up to find Natasha smirking at him. 

“I thought so,” she says, giving Steve an infuriatingly knowing look. 

“Thought... that I’m dying for coffee and wondering how many manuals it takes to figure out how to make one?” Steve asks, rubbing his neck. 

“ _No,”_ Nat says. “I said Tony’s name and it was like I flipped a switch bringing space cadet Steve back down earth. You _like_ him,” she says matter of factly. 

An uncomfortable heat crawls up the back of Steve’s neck. “I like everyone on the team,” he says. Because he does, and Tony’s his friend, and even if they spend more time together than the rest of the team, well... everyone has close friends, after all.

“I know big guy, but you _like_ like him.” 

Steve blinks at her, trying to formulate a response. He does think about Tony a lot. And anyone can see that Tony Stark is a great looking guy, that’s just a fact, and sure, he’d snapped at Thor for trying to sit next to him the last time they all had dinner together, and really, no one could make him laugh like—

_Oh._

_“_ Oh no,” Nat’s saying, watching as Steve’s face grows pink. “You love him.”

“What?” Steve breathes, too stunned to really grasp the magnitude of what she’s saying. 

“For how long?” 

“I didn’t _know_ until right now!” Steve exclaims.

“How did you not know? We _all_ knew,” Nat says patiently. 

Steve blinks. “This is starting to feel like an interrogation,” he huffs. “I can’t believe everyone knows.”

He _loves_ Tony. The realization makes his stomach turn over anxiously. But then again... _of course_ he loves him, it only makes sense.

Then, as if reading his mind, Tony appears in the kitchen, looks from Natasha to Steve, then frowns at the tension in the air. “Geez, what’d i miss?”


End file.
